Chairs
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Because there has to be a reason that Madoka and Homura both have so many chairs in their rooms. And though it most likely started out for a happy reason… knowing how the story of Magical Girls always ends up… it most likely became a thing of depression for Homura, by the end of it all. A Madoka and Homura drabble.


**Chairs - A Madoka and Homura Drabble**

Madoka paused at the entrance of her room, as the emotions she'd been bottling up about what had happened to Sayaka hit her at full force.

At first, she'd meant to crash in her bed. It was a stupid thought, she knew, but somehow she'd thought if she could get to her plushies, and imagine Kyubey among them… that she could trick herself into believing Kyubey was as good as she'd once thought he was.

How could he have- how could he have ripped Sayaka's soul from her body, when she'd only ever meant to help people?! It wasn't fair! Especially since Sayaka had only ever wanted to help people?!

Sitting down in one of the many chairs that littered her room, Madoka cried and cried and cried. And somewhere during it all, she realized that it was neither making her feel any better, nor was it solving everything.

And it was then that she found herself thinking of someone who was perfect at hiding her emotions: Homura Akemi.

Sitting up straight then, and feeling resolve harden in her heart, so as to make her stronger, Madoka promised herself she'd talk to Homura the moment she saw her the next day.

Who knew? Maybe the veteran understood why Kyubey had done what he'd done, and maybe even a way to make it better? It was a vain hope, Madoka knew. But it was a hope all the same…

Still, strolling over to her computer, and putting off all the homework littering her desk, Madoka started thinking about something else, too: the wish she could make to fix everything, if it came down to it.

...

Homura hadn't been able to sleep that night: the night in which Madoka learned the truth about the Soul Gems.

And though Homura knew she should have felt good, for having saved Sayaka's life in this timeline, at least… she found herself feeling very uneasy.

Madoka knew most of the truth of been a Magical Girl now, and though Homura wished it would ward her best friend off from her wishes, like nothing else yet had… she knew well that Madoka would be sprung into recklessness even more so now, if she thought it would help Sayaka.

Why was it- Why was it that no matter how many times she did this, the situation always ended up being completely different, and yet exactly the same? She was running out of time…

And so, with that thought and the idea that maybe she should try and think of things from another perspective, Homura danced across her room to sit in one of the chairs Kyoko usually occupied.

_What would Kyoko do in this situation?_ Homura found herself wondering. She supposed she could always use force in keeping Madoka from Contracting, but that hadn't worked too well at all of late.

Maybe she could try talking to her, then? (Like how Kyoko was planning to do the same with Sayaka?) In the end, Homura decided that that was undoubtedly the best option, but she wondered if she just wasn't coming up with an excuse to see her best friend again.

Though Homura knew she needed to keep to herself, and do what she had to (and keep from forming a relationship with Madoka, lest she make a Contract just to save her), she wasn't at all sure she would be able to keep to her resolve, if she had to see her Madoka crying again. And as it was, it seemed that Sayaka was making her suffer more and more…

_Madoka, what on earth happened to the smiles we used to share?_

Closing her eyes, and forcing back the tears and emotion that meant to come, Homura leaned back in Kyoko's seat, and dreamed…

_"Hey! Let's go in there!" Madoka had exclaimed, as she pointed at a store to her left, that seemed to be full of house supplies._

_Looking at the large picture window curiously, through the sunlight that meant to obscure her vision from it, Homura was finally able to notice that the place looked a lot like the stores near the hospital Kyousuke stayed at. Was Madoka looking for something to cheer him or Sayaka up, maybe? Or…_

_"What is it, Madoka?" Homura asked, as she played with a necklace at her throat, and tried to not let her jealousy show, in remembering how Madoka had once said she planned on moving in with Sayaka once she graduated. "Are you planning to get one of these chairs, for when you get a place with Miki-san? Is that it?"_

_As she peered at the seats before her even moreso, Homura tried to understand how the simple idea of renovating a place could make Madoka so happy. And thus, the purple Magi was more than a little surprised, when she saw a chair she very much liked herself._

_She was even more surprised, though, when Madoka laughed and clapped a hand on Homura's shoulder, before explaining, "One of them? I want to buy them all, Homura-chan! Don't they all look perfect, for us girls to use during our Magical Girl meetings?"_

_And though Madoka did, kindly, begin pointing out which chair was perfect for who, and that maybe they could even convince Kyoko to be their friend, Homura found that the vision Madoka was trying to paint was almost too perfect. After all, Homura knew well that should they face Walpurgisnacht unprepared again, the last thing they'd be doing would be finding a place in which to live together._

_"Madoka, I have to admit I'm sort of surprised you're so sure about all of this," Homura admitted awkwardly and guiltily, as she placed her glasses back into place and averted her eyes from the pink Magi. "I mean, you've voiced to me quite a few times that you're uncertain about your future, and-"_

_"But that's just why I have to take in these moments when they occur!" Madoka burst out eagerly, as she stretched her arms wide and earned more than a few odd looks from passerby. "My life as a Magical Girl, and being you guys' friend is the most constant thing I know. And any moment I can have with you girls, I have to latch onto, because… this makes it all worth it. No matter what happens, we'll always be in each other's hearts, and have this time together. And in that… I can _only _be sure about things, and the future, you know?"_

_Nodding eagerly, as Madoka's words began to take shape in her heart, and gave her some of the much needed hope she'd been looking for, Homura found that in the end, she _did _spend some of her yen so that Madoka could buy all the chairs she'd wanted to. And also… Homura opted to buy some lounge seats herself, so as to put them in her far too barren apartment._

_And going along with what Madoka had said, Homura just knew that she and Madoka would always be best friends, and that they would always have these memories together somehow. Or so she strongly hoped…_

_But as Homura would soon come to learn, hope would always turn into despair, and despair for her just led to numbness._

So now, when she looked back at her former idealism, Homura could only laugh at her former self, and find fear that Madoka's own hope would lead her to her downfall.

How Homura longed to shake the cheerful Madoka by her shoulders until she saw sense! But… it was also a double-edged sword, because… it was the optimistic Madoka that Homura still remembered and fought for: The only friend she'd ever had, that she still longed for…


End file.
